Seducida por el Diablo
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Post series. Hiruma Mamori recuerda su primer beso con el demonio. HiruMamo Rated T


**Seducida por el Diablo**

-Hiruma x Mamori-

Realmente disfrutaba de aquellas mañanas en las que no tenía nada que hacer, como los sábados y domingos, o como cuando la temporada de football había acabado.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas haciendo que la habitación se ilumine poco a poco, la brisa matutina estaba más que agradable y ella estaba más que cómoda en los brazos de su amado.

Mamori trata de levantar los brazos con suavidad en afán de estirar un poco su cuerpo y no despertar al demonio que la tenía presa entre sus brazos, dejo escapar una sonrisa y con aún más suavidad y cuidado volteo lentamente para quedar cara a cara con su amado.

Quién diría que el jugador y quarterback más temido en todo el football americano profesional se vería tan inofensivo como lo hacía en ese momento? La cabellera rubia alborotada, más que de costumbre, los ojos cerrados y la boca semi-abierta produciendo un leve ronquido. Se veía adorable como un niño. Llevó una mano a la cabellera de su amado y hundiendo sus dedos en la masa capilar lo besó en la punta de la nariz. Definitivamente Hiruma Mamori no podría ser más feliz.

Quién diría que acabaría casada con aquel a quien, durante sus años de colegio había perseguido tratado arduamente de que dejara los chantajes y amenazas, que dejara de usar armas de fuego y por sobre todas las cosas, que dejara de decir malas palabras.

Al final fue ella quien sucumbió al conocerlo, cuando descubrió detrás de esa fachada déspota y sádica a un gran líder y por sobre todo a un gran hombre.

Es cierto que incluso hasta el día de hoy le reclama el uso de palabrotas, pero bueno, formaban parte de él y sabía que no cambiaría su forma de ser, así como ella no dejaría de reclamarle el uso de las mismas. Aunque ahora lo hace sólo por costumbre.

Simplemente era increíble que después de tantos años de peleas y gestos sin palabras, ella y Youichi por fin estuvieran juntos.

Recordó que el primer beso que se dieron fue cuando él, como de costumbre, la había engañado, haciendo que cayera redonda en una de sus trampas, Youichi no terminó lo que había empezado, así que ella tomó las riendas del asunto y lo besó.

Todo comenzó cuando ella había hecho un comentario inocente acerca de los "colmillos" del rubio, preguntándole si eran suaves o filosos... se preguntaba eso porque sus muñequeras nunca se rasgaban cuando él se las ponía, ya que siempre las deslizaba por las muñecas con la boca, de manera muy ruda claro. El rubio con una sonrisa feroz enseñando todos los "colmillos" le dijo en tono de burla

_"Y por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma, maldita manager?"_

Mamori por supuesto se sorprendió ante tal comentario e inconscientemente retrocedió un paso más haciendo que el demonio ampliara aún más su sonrisa y se acercara a ella hasta acabar con el espacio que había entre ellos. _"Quieres probar, maldita Manager?"_

Frente a frente ojos verdes y azules se miraban, labios a milímetros de distancia, respiraciones chocando y calor corporal radiando con fuerza desde ambas partes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, prediciendo lo que sería su próximo movimiento, su mente habría entrado en corto aquella vez, ya que todo se le tornó blanco y e inaudible hasta que la característica risa "_kekeke" _de Hiruma llenó la casa club de los Deimon Devil Bats. Con una expresión de victoria se alejó de la chica la cual estaba más que segura que la besaría. La frustración se apoderó de ella. La había engañado, y encima se estaba mofando.

Pero esta vez Hiruma-kun no ganaría se dijo así misma, asi que cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta lo tomo de un brazo, lo volteó y choco sus labios contra los suyos con mucha más rudeza de la que había querido. Por supuesto está de más decir que luego de aquel beso no pudo mirarlo a la cara por al menos una semana. El demonio le había hecho una jugarreta en la cual en afán de no dejarlo ganar, termino perdiendo rotundamente ante él.

Mamori se sonroja profundamente ante la remembranza y con la yema de los dedos delinea los labios del rubio, inmensamente tentada a besarlo y despertarlo. Pero se retuvo. No quería despertarlo ya que estaba sumamente cansad y se merecía el reposo. La temporada había acabado ayer con la victoria de los San Antonio Armadillos, equipo del cual ahora, Hiruma Youichi a sus 25 años de edad era quarterback y ella por supuesto, Mánager.

Si su primer beso aún hacía que ella sonrojara como una colegiala, recordar la primera vez que él le hizo el amor la ponía roja de pies a cabeza.

_"Maldita Esposa, que haces?"_

Mamori estaba tan absuelta mirando sus labios y recordando su primer beso que no se dio cuenta que lo había despertado.

Ojos verdes entre abiertos la observaban, mientras ella se apenaba por haberlo despertado.

_"Yo... lo siento Youichi, no quise despertarte, discúlpame, me levantaré y te dejaré dormir un poco más AH!"_ La chica terminó de nuevo presionada entre el demonio y la pared... mejor dicho entre el demonio y la cama

_"Youcihi?"_

_"No querías despertarme? pero como no me iba a despertar cuando siento que me manosean?"_

Mamori indignada le hizo un gesto de desprecio y volteó la cabeza para no mirarlo. Estaba tan apenada, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. De saber lo que estaba pensado, de seguro se burlaría de ese instante siente como una mano la toma del mentón y suaves labios se posan sobre los suyos.

_"Que te parecen, suaves o filosos?"_

La chica se queda muda y tiesa. Tal vez sí le había leído el pensamiento.

Como su esposa no responde palabra alguna, él desciende con besos hasta su mentón y cuello hasta llegar a valle de sus pechos. Mamori olvidó por completo el comentario de hace un momento y le sonrió mordiéndose los labios.

_"Suaves, definitivamente, suaves"_

Hiruma le sonrió y llevó una mano traviesa a recorrer los muslos de su esposa, provocando que ella tiritase en anticipación a lo que se vendría a continuación.

_Reviwes Please!_


End file.
